Halloween Surprise
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: A Masquerade ball is being held, and Chloe goes to find one of the best surprises she's ever had! Happy Halloween! One-shot


**Another one-shot provided by, I. Takes place around the 5th or 6th episode. Thought I'd do a Halloween themed one, considering the obvious (:**

"You _are_ going! I don't care what you say Miss King." Amy stated to a slightly annoyed Chloe.

"Amy, I'll only be ruining your night. You and Jasmine have dates, I don't." Someone was holding a masquerade ball, at the Palace Hotel here in San Fran. Amy was begging Chloe to go, but Chloe never liked dances. Let alone one's where you couldn't really tell who anyone was.

"Chloe! You are going. That's that." Amy stated, hands on her hips. Chloe sighed in aggravation and sat on her bed. This went on for at least 20 minutes, until Chloe caved.

"Fine! I'll go. I'm not paying a cent though, you're doing that." Chloe smirked to a stunned Amy.

"As long as it means you're going, fine!" She smiled down at Chloe. "I will have Jasmine bring over your dress as soon as we're done picking it out!" She huffed and walked out of Chloe room. Chloe laughed and stood up. Her mom was stuck at work for the night so Chloe didn't really have anything better to do. She walked downstairs and unexpectedly saw Alek standing in her doorway.

"Umm...What are you doing here?" She asked a little scared of his answered.

"Amy told me you were going to the ball...Dateless." He smirked and walked towards her.

"Your point?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"You mine as well make it easy and just say yes, King." He was only a couple inches away from her, there chests almost touching. He smirked down at her. She laughed fakely and walked over to the couch.

"Why would I wanna go to this ball with you?" Not that she would admit it, she kind of liked Alek.

"Why wouldn't you?" He took a seat beside her, a little too close. She moved away a bit.

"Alek, I will _not_ go to this ball with you." She sighed. She looked at his face to see his reaction. He seemed unaffected.

"Don't say I didn't offer." He winked at her before standing.

"My answer still stands, but will you be there?" She re-positioned herself, facing the door.

"Haven't decided. If you would have said yes, I would've. Now I'm not so sure." He said looking down. He looked in deep thought about something more than the ball. "See ya around, King." He turned around to leave then stopped. "My offer still stands." He winked again.

"In your dreams," She whispered. If she would've been listening hard enough she would have heard the small whisper Alek said himself.

"That, you will be..." As he walked away.

* * *

Chloe waited impatiently for this dress she honestly didn't even want. She was pacing around her room, waiting for Jasmine to come through her window and finally, there was a knock.

"Finally..." Chloe said unlocking the window, letting her Mai friend in.

"Sorry, you know Amy..." Jasmine smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, I do." Chloe smiled. Jasmine handed her the clothing bag.

"I wanna see it on you before I leave." She smirked. Chloe sighed and stepped inside her bathroom. After taking a glance at the dress, she slipped it on. At least it was blue, she thought. **(A/N: Dress and mask will be on my profile if you wanna take a look :P)**

"Do you have the mask?" Chloe asked as she walked out.

"Sure do." Jasmine said as she looked over Chloe. "You look great!" She happily said.

"Thanks, but I honestly don't even wanna go. I mean, I'll be surrounded by more humans that I can never be with." She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror and twirling her dress around.

"You never know. Halloween's always full of surprises." Jasmine smirked before giving her the mask and leaving. She did her hair in a messy, yet elegant bun and kind of left her make-up plain. **(A/N: Hair and make-up also on profile)**

"Well, this can't be horrible." Chloe sighed. She didn't bother grabbing a purse an slipped her black stilettos on. She slid her phone on the inside of the boot, considering they went a bit high on her leg. After an over all look at herself, she decided she looked pretty hot. She tied the mask around her head and took one final look. She smirked, thinking well of herself again and remembered Amy was her ride.

After a quick phone call, Amy, Paul, Jasmine, and Zane **(A/N: I brought him in a bit early and he's good (:) **She waited by her door until she heard the car pull up. She stepped outside and got into the back seat with Zane and Jasmine.

"Well, don't you look hot." Amy said as they pulled away from Chloe's house.

"Shut up," Chloe laughed and lightly blushed.

* * *

After the 5 teens got to the Hotel Palace, they all stepped inside and gasped. It was the most elegant, yet Halloween feel setting. Chloe smiled. She always loved Halloween. The groups split up and Chloe just went to take a look around. She found herself slightly looking for a certain British Mai, but didn't have much luck. She couldn't believe he didn't come, and couldn't believe even more that she was disappointed.

She walked over to the snack table and grabbed herself a glass of punch. After taking one sip, she laughed. Teens will be teens, and surely the punch was spiked. With what, she had no clue. She set her glass back down, laughing and shaking her head. She walked towards the section of chairs that were lined up against one side of the room. She looked at everyone dancing, happy, twirling there dates, and just having a good time. She couldn't help but wonder when she would feel like that. Someone blocked her view suddenly. Her head picked up and she noticed a boy with a mask on. She couldn't tell if she knew them. They held their hand to Chloe.

"Oh, no. I really shouldn't." She politely denied. He just stood there. "I said no thank you." She was getting agitated as he stood, still offering. "Are you deaf? I denied your offer." She said standing. She didn't mean to be rude, but he deserved it. He grabbed her hand and took her out onto the dance floor. She struggled to get away, but he wouldn't budge.

After minutes of fighting the mysterious boy, she stopped and danced with him. She felt so uncomfortable, dancing with a perfect stranger. She tried staring at his face, but most of his face was covered. It was hard to see since it was so dark, even with her heightened eyes. She eventually found something remotely comfortable. The way he was holding her, she almost felt safe. For this night, she decided she would try to be normal and just relax. She placed her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him. She just listened to his calm heartbeat.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

They danced peacefully to the music and she smiled a little when he held her a bit tighter. She really did feel safe for some reason. The song eventually ended and others began as they got lost in the night. The lyrics of more songs passed by.

_Iris-Goo Goo Dolls  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_All We Are-Matt Nathanson_  
_And in the end the words won't matter_  
_Cause in the end nothing stays the same_  
_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

_Tatto-Jordin Sparks  
Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

All This Time-OneRepulic  
We got all these words  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you

Chloe finally pulled back, thinking that was enough. She can't help but feel like this is turning into another 'Brian' situation. She sighed.

"Thank you, this was nice." She smiled best she could and walked away, going to an abandoned hallway. He never said a word that whole time. She felt bad for dragging someone else along, at least that's what she felt like she was doing. Once she was in the hallway, she stopped to look in one of the hundred mirrors they had lined up against the walls. Chloe felt someone behind her and turned around.

"Ohh! You scared me." She lightly laughed and place her hand on her chest. He stood there, and still said_ nothing_. He was starting to creep her out a bit, so she tried to walked away. Key word being tried.

His arm went around her waist as she walked away, effectively turning her around.

"Look, I don't who you are but please just leave-" The boy cut her off, by placing his lips to hers. She kissed back for a second, loving the feel of having her second kiss but remembered this kiss could be his last. She shoved him off, pushing him into the wall. She instantly felt bad and went to see if he was okay. She knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" He sits up and she finally takes his mask to reveal who it is. It was _Alek_. How could she had not noticed? Better yet, why did he do all of that and _kiss_ her?! "A-Alek?" She was shocked. He looks into her eyes, smiling. Not smirking, but actually smiling. He gently place his hand on her cheek and pulled her down slowly.

"Happy Halloween, Chloe." And he kissed her. She kissed him back, and death was the last thing on her mind. He pulled away and she smiled at him.

Chloe thought about what Jasmine said.

"You never know. Halloween's always full of surprises." And surely, Chloe had a great surprise.

**I don't know why both of my one-shots included dances, just go with it x) I had a lot of fun writing this. It just popped in my head and I had to!**

**Happy Halloween ;)**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
